the sign of Zeus
by devon.marion
Summary: it the same charaters with a diff story line and some ocs
1. Chapter 1

The sign of Zeus

The New York prep school for kids with ADHD and other problems is on the edge of New York City before you get to long island. The story starts off with a boy named Jake cross he started this semester with his best friend Nero banks. There they met Grover and Annabeth. Where they all became friends. Later that evening they met at Jakes house and played video games. So they began playing but then they heard a noise outside like something scratching at the windows and of course they were right there was a fury sniffing and scratching at the windows

"Its looking for us we've got to get you guys to camp" Grover said louder than he wanted to.

And of course the fury heard him.

"Run!" Grover and Annebeth yelled as the fury came clashing though the window

"After them!" the fury yelled and a bunch more came in after us.

"So what's this camp you two were talking about!?" Jake asked

"it's a camp for half-bloods like me and you guys it's called camp half-blood it's on long island!?" Annebeth said

"And I'm your guys protector!?" Grover said

"Ok so what's a half-blood?" Nero asked

"It means your half mortal-half god!?" Grover said

"What we're half god!" Jake and Nero said.

"Yeah you guys are and one of you is very powerful but we don't know which yet though!?" Annabeth said. So finally they made it to camp half-blood while being chased by the furies. Then they made it to Thalia's tree.

"That's the barrier if we can get past it we are safe!" Grover yelled. The furies were right on their tale when Percy came running out of the camp with riptide in hand.

"Duck!" he yelled as arrows came flying over his head.

"The Apollo kids they have great aim." Annabeth said with honor. The furies behind us were now dissolving into dust. So they went into the camp and Annabeth and Grover introduced them.

"Here's our new demi-gods Jake and Nero!" Annabeth and Grover yelled to everybody in the camp. So they got introduced to the Hermes cabin and the cabin leader gave them a tour of the camp including the diner pavilion, the arena, the big house and the climbing wall which had real lava. That's when Nero was claimed he had a big flaming hammer over his head. Then everybody said he was Aries son god of war. So he was moved to the Aries cabin where he met his half brothers and sisters. Then later that night at diner Jake was claimed by Zeus and everybody was bowing because he was a son of the big three. Then after diner Jake got to meet Chiron the camp director and he showed him to his cabin. That night Jake had a dream from his dad showing that their was a powerful evil coming and he had to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

The sign of Zeus

**A.N. so this is my second chapter of the sign of Zeus so hope you guys like it.**

The next mourning Percy met up with Jake and introduced him self to be one of the big three kids. So they went to the arena and Percy trained him in the arts of sword fighting. "So Jake take this sword and attack me land 3 hits and you will pass." Percy said

"So if I land 3 hits I win ok easy." Jake replied. So they started practicing and theirs the first hit, second hit came later. They practiced all the way till dinner. So at dinner everybody set at their right tables and had dinner. After dinner at the bonfire the camp was attacked by a lone demi-god named Darc. He was the son of Hades. So Jake, Percy and Nero took the frontlines wile the Apollo kids fired arrows from the back. Darc summoned his monsters into camp to attack everybody. "Darc you're going down with your monsters!" Percy yelled

"No I'm not ha Ha Ha Ha!" Darc said

"Look at you men there afraid of me even the son of Zeus." Darc said

"No I'm not afraid of you I'm afraid of what my dream said is true!" Jake said

"What dream!" Percy said

"Tell you later, let's focus on the fight!" Jake said. So the camp had a full out war against the monsters. Then Darc attacked Percy and Jake while Nero, Annabeth and the rest of the camp handled the monsters. Percy was getting some good hits in on him with riptide until Darc drew his daggers. He called them the daggers of Tartarus. He took a slash at Percy, Percy deflected with his shield then slashed with riptide but he blocked with the other dagger. Jake took a swing at him but Darc blocked then he slashed at him tearing a gash in his skin and armor. "Jake!"Percy yelled as he slashed at Darc with riptide. Percy finally made a hit on Darc and a good one too it slashed right though his armor and made a big gash in his skin. Darc had to retreat back leaving his monsters nobody to command them. The camp finished the monsters off then they rushed to Jakes aid. "He's badly injured!" one of the campers said

"Get him to the big house!" Annabeth said. So some of the campers carried him to the big house where he got healed. 3 days later, he woke up and Nero and Percy was sitting next to him. "So what was that dream about you had before the battle do you remember?" Percy asked

"Yeah I remember." Jake said. So Jake told them about his dream.

"We need to tell Chiron about your dream Jake." Percy said

"Ok let's go then." Jake said. So Percy and Jake went to Chiron and told him about his dream and that they need a quest.

"So a new evil has risen I will approve your quest you guys will leave tomorrow mourning." Chiron said.

"Ok thanks sir." Jake said. So they got everybody ready and went to sleep.


End file.
